


Flesh

by WolfCrow159



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Blood, Fluff at end, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Violence, Vampire AU, fili and Kili as vampires, lovable brothers that tear each other apart, mentions of mind connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCrow159/pseuds/WolfCrow159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are vampires. This is just one night into their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The song I made this to is called Flesh by Simon Curtis. All rights go to him. Same as Fili and Kili do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did. Please listen to the song as I did pull lyrics from it so it'll make more sense the way they talk to each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Come find me on tumblr WolfCrow159!

Kili gazed at him. His eyes glazed over with the thoughts jumping between their minds. They had been out in the public for too long. Both had gotten their fill of blood for the next few days and Fili's mind had suddenly focused on one thing. 

With unnatural speed they rushed home. Kili turned to lock the door when a heavy weight pinned him to it. He heard the blonde inhale deeply while pressing his nose to the back of his ear. 

"Hmm, you smell devine, brother." Fili whispered heatedly while pressing his lower body firmly into the brunet's. Kili moaned deeply as the fresh blood in his system went to his cock, filling it quickly in response to the words.

Suddenly, Fili was gone and Kili nearly collapsed to the floor. Disoriented, he was able to lock the door and turned around. Their connection let him know that Fili was upstairs already. He growled deep in his throat and rushed upstairs.

He slowed and came up to the door. What he didn't expect was Fili to crash into him and lay him to the floor, straddling his hips. The blond grabbed both his hands and pinned them with his left above his head. Kili struggled, he really did, but he blond's slightly superior strength made sure he stayed pinned. His struggling caused Fili to get even more excited, the grin that split his face showed elongated canines sharp as needles. Kili's answering grin and the up-shift of his hips into his brother's was enough to push Fili over the edge, his eyes bleeding back.

Kili gasped and his eyes went wide as Fili plunged his teeth into the left side of his neck. He groaned deeply and his eyes went to half mast as Fili drank from him. The blond pulled back, licking the wound to seal it. He grabbed Kili's hands and got him up and into the bedroom. Setting Kili on the bed he began to undress him, but he only got as far as getting his brothers shirt off before his eyes snapped open.

Kili growled and grabbed Fili, turning and throwing the heavier onto the bed. He quickly pinned Fili on his front and ground his erection into Fili's backside.

"You're mine, tonight," he said lowly, "big brother." He dug his nails into Fili's ribs. Fili arched into the bed and moaned at the onslaught. He knew what would make Kili go over, though.

"Make me scream, Kee." He whispered. He looked back enough to see Kili's eyes flip back and he knew the night was going to be loud. What he didn't expect was for Kili to respond. 

"I'm going to make you a mute, baby." And he pressed Fili's face to the bed while pinning his arms above his head. But, Kili loved the retaliation.

Fili jerked, dislodging Kili enough to roll over and get his hands free. He rolled to be on top, his brother grappling his arms to try and hold him again. Their wrestling went back and forth. Both too evenly matched in size and strength to really dominate the other. Clothes came off in pieces as claw-like nails tore through flimsy cotton and fabric.

Kili finally landed his teeth into Fili's weak spot, the back of his neck where the right shoulder began and thrust his erection again between Fili's cheeks. The shorter froze for a half second before a shudder wracked his body at the feeling of Kili drinking from him. The younger grinned at the shudder, licking the cut to close it.

"Do, I need to tie you up? Or will you be good?" Kili mumbled into the healing laceration. Fili tried to move out from under him at the words. "Stay." Kili ordered with a thrust of his hips while grazing his fangs along where the healed wound had happened. Fili stilled. 

"Hmm, good." Kili said as he slid off and reached under the bed to grab the Kevlar rope they acquired years ago from some type of agent they had fed from. They only knew that the rope was the only one they hadn't torn through with their strength. It came in handy on nights like this.

He grabbed Fili's hands and tied them to a post in the headboard. He kept Fili on his front. 

"Make me bleed, Kili. You know I like it rough." Fili taunted while pulling his knees up to wiggle his ass in Kili's direction. He looked over his shoulder with a come-hither look while arching his back, causing his already pronounced rear end to look even more enticing to his brother, his blond locks falling down his back like a golden waterfall.

Kili jumped on the bed faster than the human eye could track. He reached for the lube on the night stand. It was only a courtesy anymore, they had sex so much that they barely even needed to be stretched. Such it is when immortality and endless energy become the norm. He settled himself between Fili's legs and slicked his erection up, pouring some between the cheeks in front of him. He only liked to see Fili twitch at the coldness of it and was rewarded accordingly. Grinning, he positioned himself and slowly sunk into the heat that was his brother. 

It was tight, as it always was, but now there were no injuries to be worried about, the brunet set a fast pace, pumping in and out of his brother that Fili's moans turned staccato in time with his thrusts. He gripped both hips for leverage and his head fell back as his eyes rolled back in his head. Biting his lower lip a deep gutteral groan built up and resounded in his chest, the bass reverberating into Fili's body. 

Fili came, hard. He screamed his completion to the ceiling as he released over the headboard. Kili's breath hitched and he froze, pressed as deep as he could into the body before him, sighing heavily as his cock pulsed its release into Fili. He leaned forward and bit deep right above Fili's blade. The blood pooled in his mouth and dribbled out across the pale shoulder. 

Fili was gasping beneath him as Kili swallowed and pulled out, his eyes shifting normal as he calmed, and licked the wound to close it. The blond shuddered and collapsed on the bed while Kili got up to grab a wet cloth. Fili pulled out of his daze long enough to get his hands out of the knot and waited, regaining more breath. His brother came back unsuspecting, cause why would Fili be ready for anything after that?

Kili placed the cloth on Fili's back when all hell broke loose. Fili rolled and grabbed the younger, he pinned him on his back and his arms the side of his body as his teeth landed into the right side of Kili's neck. Fili felt him go limp. He growled deep in his chest, their mental connection telling Kili to stay put.

Fili leaned back enough, not even bothering to close Kili's cuts,and grabbed the lube to slick his cock and placed the head at Kili's entrance. The brunet hooked his left leg around Fili and bent it in. But, his brother braced himself and gave him a look that turned his blood on fire. The hooded and hungry glare caused him to freeze and his breath hitch as Fili shoved into his body. 

Kili arched his back, threw his head back, yet couldn't scream. It caught in his throat. Fili started his hips in a slow, controlled motion, Kili writhed beneath him, the movements not enough to give him what he wanted.

"I'm gonna give it till you beg." Fili said, as he slowed down to an even more agonizing pace. 

"Make me beg for more." Kili responded, eyes shifting black again. 

Fili stopped. He held himself in as deep as he could go, pressing firmly upon Kili's prostate. A manic grin appeared on the older's face as he rolled his hips around. He didn't pull out, just rubbed the head of his cock along Kili's spot and his walls. It was a terrible torture for Kili. He jerked and flinched, trying to move his body to make Fili move in and out. But, his infuriating brother wouldn't do what he wanted. His grip like iron on Kili's arms causing his body to stay where it was.

"Fee," Kili whined, "please. Don't try to hold back, just let go." He ended by whimpering the last word and fili rewarded him with a single thrust. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly went back in. Kili looked him in the eye, "you know that spark of black that I love, brother. Its the my favorite thing about us." Kili whispered. 

Fili lost all control, he pulled out and thrust back hard, and started a bruising rhythm that took Kili's breath away. But, he didn't need it anyway. His brown hair fanned above his head as he threw it back. He sent his feelings through their connection, causing Fili to falter for a split second as the sensations flooded his mind. He looked down and saw the cuts still oozing blood down Kili's pectoral and over his neck into the bed. His eyes shot black as he jumped and bit again in to the other side of Kili's neck.

Brown eyes flew wide and he got his right arm free with the jerk his body did. Grabbing Fili's left arm he pulled it up quick and sunk his teeth above the elbow. Their connection became too much and both climaxed at the same time. Both, moaning obscenely loud and blood trickling from their mouths. 

Fili licked the wound closed, leaning to Kili's right and licking those closed as well. Kili fell heavily back on the bed, a half grin making his features glow. Fili had to close the bite on his arm cause his little brother was too sated to do much. He began looking for the wet cloth but found it on a pillow, cold. He chuckled and carefully pulled out of Kili, for he was always amazingly sensitive after their play. Unsurprisingly, Kili shuddered and moaned almost painfully. Fili quickly got the rag hot and returned to clean the mess up.

Kili blearily opened an eye and grinned at the blood running down his brother's arm and knew the same streaks would be across his back. He let Fili finish cleaning him and as he walked back to the bathroom Kili got up and followed. He came up behind Fili and hugged him. Pressing his face into the mop of golden hair. 

"Let me help, brother." Kili said gently. Reaching around to grab the cloth. He re-wet it in the sink and began on Fili's shoulders. He made sure all their evidence was gone before he suddenly dropped to his knees and cleaned the seed that had leaked from Fili's hole from earlier. He returned to his feet and wrapped his arms around Fili, propping his head on his shoulder. 

Their mirror wasn't a real mirror. It was polished gold. But it meant they could see themselves as there was no silver. Blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown as their minds sent feelings of love and warmth. Fili turned around in the arms and wrapped his around Kili's neck, kissing him deeply. Arms tightened around his waist as the brunet leaned into the kiss.

"Come, big brother, let's go to bed and sleep," Kili mumbled into Fili's lips, he pulled back and winked, "like the dead."

Fili was chuckling up until they fell asleep entwined around each other.


End file.
